LoveLockdown Camrissa
by TGPlover12
Summary: This is my cousin's story :   a camrissa and damsay xP
1. Chapter 1

_~ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! You are completely aware of the LockDown today this evening, For those who have not been informed yet, we do this every month for the students to complete they're projects before the due-date. Bring if you wish snacks and/or clothes. Bring ALL the necessary materials needed for your projects. That is all, Oh and Bleicken, please report to my office_~ the principal announced through the speakers, The crowded hallways of WMHS were talking about the LockDown this evening, Discussing and some, just plainly excited. But one girl was the most determined to accomplish 7 projects this night, That is, if she doesn't die by the next 24-hours cause of going mad with all of this chiz.

Wanna guess? Marissa Von Bleicken, The student-body President, was that girl. Walking fast to the Principals office, she was feeling tensed, what would the principal want from her?, why was she called? HOW THE HELL CAN SHE FINISH 7 PROJECTS IN ONE NIGHT?

She turned the door knob slowly,creaked the door open and peeked inside

_"U-ummm, , you said you w-wanted to s-see me" _she stuttered

"_oh! ! Good to see you! have a seat" _ said happily

Marissa nodded curtly, and sat on the chair

_"Well as you know, The LockDown will start later this 4:00 P.M. Unfortunately, The whole faculty is needed for an urgent meeting, a-and you know, as Student Body President i have to ask you a favor, Uh..Will you take over? You know just make sure everything get's going in a good way?" _He said sounding quite pathetic-ish, using his hands for emphasis.

_"Oh! O-Of course! And good luck with your meeting!" _She nodded

_"Thank you Marissa! Good luck with your substit_ut_ing also!" _The principal smiled

She smiled and stood up, turned the familiar knob again. Plastered a big smile on her face got out

"Your having a very big and atrocious day today Mars," she said to herself

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.`. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.`.~

_"NO! Jenny that stall is supposed to go to the Astronomy room!_

_Max! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THOSE SNACKS!_

_Cindy, could you get the extra chairs from the Science laboratory?_

_SinJin stop sniffing my hair!_

_Clear those tables Hannah!_

_Place the tablecloths here Shaye_

_Yes, that's good! put that there!_

_Samantha and Veronica can you move that a little to the left?"_

She was OFFICIALLY a WRECK! Shouting, Pacing, Giving orders, HELL she can't even feel her feet

_"Hey Marissa can you check this out-"_

_"WHAT?" She snapped at Cameron_

_"Oh god, i'm so sorry Cameron! i'm just stressed!" _she frowned and sat down rubbing her temples

_"i-it's alright! being the SBP and all,i-it's stressful" _He smiled thoughtfully and patted her back,while she groaned

_"tell you what!"_

_"what?"_

_"imma help you" _He grinned

_"R-REally? y-you will? THANK YOU!" _she said hugging him senseless

_….._

3 blissful hours have now passed and Marissa's having a much easier time now,While placing table clothes on the tables they would steal glances at each other, when one met the others' gaze they would just smile sheepishly.

_"Marissa can you pass me a hammer?"_ he asked

it's a wonder though, he never really called Marissa by her nickname, even though they're SOOO close friends

Say my nickname Cam, say my bloody excuse for a shorter name she thought to herself

Everyone was crowding to him, they were all holding hammers but, Cameron did't even give them a glance, They raised it to an eye level, but no, it was like she was the only thing he could see in his eyes

_"Marissa! hello? can you hear me?" _he waved his hands above his head

Say it! Just say it Cam. MAH-RS. MEH-SAH, Just say it! she tilted her head in annoyance

_" MARISSA! can you hear me?" _He half-shouted

Now this ticked her off, she took the hammer and lightly slammed it on his hand

_"Ah!" _He groaned

_"Oh my god!_" she shrieked

_"I-i'm soo sorry! i-i did't mean to—" _she cut herself off

"_You're laughing? why are you laughing?" _shedemended

butshe cracked a smile and punched him playfully on the arm

"_does it hurt?"_ she asked,still concerned. Stroking his SLIGHTLY bruised arm carefully

_"It's fine" _He gaazed down on her

_"Are you sure?" _she smiled

_"Really! It's alright!" He smiled back_

Behind the background Lindsay was watching "aaahh, young love" she said dreamily. While Emily was busy eating popcorn,watching them, Shoving food in Lindsay's mouth every time she spoke


	2. Chapter 2

_"Really Mars, it's okay now!" _He tucked a loose hair strand at the back of her ear, still smiling

But she can't believe it, for the first time. HE said HER nickname! he CALLED her MARS!

By the raging passion of her happiness, she lifted his "bruised" hand and kissed it softly.

Alarmed of what she did-_—"Just like what mothers do!" _she shrugged and smiled sheepishly

_"well then thanks MOM" _He joked, receiving a faint slap on the arm from her

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another hour has passed, it was now 4:00 P.M. So far they've finished the tables and snacks. The rooms were done with furnishing but the snacks aren't finished yet. Since 80+ students will be arriving having a simple bowl of Tortillos and a bottle of Coke wasn't enough.

_"Okay guys, can you make sure that nothing is broken while i'm buying the snacks okay?— Great!" _she clasped her hands together and started walking towards the door then—

_"Hey Misa, can i come with you?" He put his hands inside his hoodie jacket_

~Misa! he called me Misa! okay i'm blushing better stop! Point 2 for you pretty boy~ Marissa thought to herself while smirking.

_"Uh- sure! but, you do know that i'm just heading to the Grocery store right?" _she smiled

_"Ofcourse" _he returned another smile

…

It was 4:30 and Cameron and Marissa was running through the store like mad! Grabbing anything that look edible and drinkable. Racing they're carts through the marble-cream floor, They've received glares from people who think they're punks.

2 carts full of food, a purse filled with money, and 2 people who are rushing to get back to School in T-10 minutes

_"That'll be $76.99 — Thank you, come ba-" _The cashier lady hadn't had a chance to bid them farewell when they darted out of the ran madly to the parking lot, turned on theengine and drove as fast as the maximum speed limit that the damn law has laid. Finally arriving in school they now have T10 seconds

10.9….8..

They got out from the car

7….6,

Darted out from the hallways

5….4

Climbed the infinite stairs

3…2…

Opened the doors and

RIIIIIIING! 1….. the bells were now on and everyone was scurrying to get to the 2nd floor of the building. Than God they reached the classroom in time!

…

_Now let the Fun begin_


	3. Chapter 3

_Pit-Pat_-Pit-Pat-Pitter-pat *thunder*

It was pouring outside, Cameron and Marissa already have placed the snacks on the tables while everyone was placing their materials on they're designated places.

Marissa stood on the podium and cleared her throat

_"Uhm-excuse me-everybody-hello!" She bellowed, nobody heard her. Ir_itated, she kept calling they're attention.

Cameron was the only one listening and got ticked off

_"YO! ZE PRES IS SAYING SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"_ He growled

And of course,to everyone surprise, they stared at him AND her

_Thank you_ Marissa mouthed to him, he flashed a smile at her.

_"Well as you know, Tonight is the Lock-Down,For those of you who are going to pull all-night-ers, there is a snack table over there for mid-night snacks. But for those who are very light-headed, you are free to go to the Astronomy Room to sleep or take a nap,just make sure your done with your projects. There are also Extra tools that are necessary needs over there by the corner-And please try not to break anything, and do be careful with your Science Projects,make sure you don't blow the school up…._

Everyone chuckled lightly

"_So if you need anything, Don't hesitate to approach me and ask, that is all so…HAVE FUN!" _she smiled as everyone turned back to their tables.

_" Hey! So who's your partner?" _Cameron said appearing out of the blue

_"Cah-meron! You scared me!" _She chuckled softly

_"Well actually i forgot to ask one…" _Her voice trailed off

_"Oh..Great! well not great that you don't have a partner! it's just err c-care to join m-me?" _He stuttered

_"Oh! That would be an honor"_ She said in a British accent

_"My table is here m'lady" _He chuckled playing along

He took her hand and kissed the top of her hand softly like she did earlier ago

and led her to a long beechwood table, there were elegant moldings on the sides and it was covered with a

cream-colored tablecloth with fancy frosty ends, with curl-encrusted designs.

_"Stay there, and i'll get our stuffs" _He smiled at her—whereas she returned it

Listening to the sound of the roaring thunders and the heavy drops of rain, she was relaxed. Ever since she was a child, She didn't really like Sunny-Hot days. She loved cool and rainy days. If only possible she would conjure up a a Thunder Storm.

She would always get excited when she smells well-rain, the smell of the freshly mown grass in the morning, frolicking through the grass as the dew drops brushed past her legs. Her nickname was actually Rain for awhile when she was younger. And her father would call her Rae—

_"Hey you alright?" _Her thoughts were cut off by Cameron who was struggling to carry 2 boxes full of bits and pieces of—stuff..

"_Huh? oh yeah,i was just day-dreaming" _She giggled

_"Well we should start! I'm pulling an all-nighter, you?" _He asked

_"Same here" _She groaned.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..`.`.`.`.`.`.

She was dissecting frogs and worms

He was making a Aguaoxinada Solution

She was disgusted when she was paralizing the frog and cutting the wriggling worms

He was spilling all sorts of chemicals and acids all over his beaker

She smiled when he met his gaze

He smiled when their body brushes by each other while they were moving

Well at least there was one thing that made both of their hearts skip a beat

They were together

After 2 hours of being a busy-body, they went to the snack table, well half of everybody was there so..

_"Hows the Solution coming on?" _She asked, while taking a bite of a bite-sized sandwich

_"Eh-it's good, and yours?" _He waved his hands for emphasis

_"Well i've finished, by far, 4 of my subjects, i'm still leaving the dissecting for later, can't stand it'" _She laughed

_" well i only have 5 projects on the line, finished 1 and halfway done with the other" _He smiled

While eating Doritos,Marissa dropped a chip and Cameron laughed

He picked up a chip and fed one to her, she obediently ate it

Little did they know, they were feeding each other like a newly wedded couple

Samuel was about to come up to them to tell 'em to 'get a room' when—-

"OH HELL TUH THA NOO!" came a bursting /but soft/ voice from Hannah

Pulling Sam's arm, he obediently stepped back

We all know He's got a slight "thing" for Marissa

But we all ALSO know Cameron's got a BIGGER THING for her

Poor Emily, she has a crush on Samuel but— well GO FIG!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

_"Owwkayy…um we better get back now" _Said a very embarrassed Marissa, going crimson red

_"U-Of coure!" _Said Cameron while smiling sheepishly and putting his hands,again,in his hoodie pocket

They walked back to their tables and— POOF! Camerons Aguaoxinada Solution went WRONG!

Everyone gaped at him, eyes widened, jaws dropped,one girl screamed.

Marissa went with her instincts, she quickly grabbed a towel and cleaned his robes and face

Slowly, looking into his eyes. Beautiful Blue irresistible pools

He slowly raised his hands to cover hers, they were speechless

Everyone diverted they're attention back to their projects

but….

He cupped her cheeks

She leaned in…

And so did he…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CLIFFHANGER! :DD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_ahem- err can i borrow a cylinder?" _A boy with red hair and freckly face approached them

_"Uhm.. s-sure" _Cameron sighed, and gave a cylinder to the him

That ruined the moment

he sneered to himself

_"Uh— Sorry…um i-i gotta go, have to get some..stuffs.." _Marissa said, smiling sheepishly

But from her eyes we all could tell

She lied

Walking fast through the crowded room, she went to the back-terrace of the school, slamming the door behind her, she panted.

Wondering why…

Why was she getting butterflies when they're eyes were locked together?

Why was her heart-rate increasing whenever they touched

Why did she,without knowing, leaned in voluntarily?

Why was he the only person she could see that time?

She was confused

So was he

The same questions filled his head

They did't know what kind of feeling that was….

But both thought the same thing

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**THIS WAS NOT WHAT THEY THINK IT IS**_

Building up some courage she lost, She took a deep breath

Opened the knob, and slipped back inside the room

She marched back to the familiar beechwood table and started on her 5th project. And Cameron hadn't even noticed her sit back down again. Complete and utter silence, best way to sum it up,they were ignoring each other.

Marissa,finished her 6th project and was starting her last one

Cameron was halfway done with,also, his last project.

Thing is—It was a boring moment, well until..

"Hey, Marissa" Said Samuel appearing out of thin air

"Err, Hey Sam!" She said it was her first time speaking since the—THING.

"Ummm will you uh- well, wanna..go with to the plaza?" He said slyly

"uh…."

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GO FIG! :DDDD


	5. Chapter 5

At these words, Cameron's attention snapped back to reality

_Well hello there brain, welcome back! where have you been on the past 30 minutes?_

he thought to himself. Pretending to be concentrating on his project_, _whilst listening keenly to Marissa and Samuel's conversation.

`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

_"Errr—well" _Said Marissa in an un-sure voice

_"Oh! But i don't wanna rush you! Take your time—"_

_"Sure!" _She cut him off

At these words (also) Both of the guys snapped they're heads toward the grinning girl. Both gaped at her.

Emily heard the conversation and plastered a lop sided smile on her face

_Bish say what?_ She snapped in her own thoughts

"A-are you sure?" Sam's voice cracked in shock

Marissa turned her gaze towards an unsuspecting Cameron who quickly turned his attention back to the solution.

_He can wait_ The thought slipped out of her hated to admit it, Oh,she dreaded it. But was there a choice?

"_Ofcourse! when though?" _She asked, her eyes glistening

_"w-well i was thinking this Saturday-"_

_"Sounds great!" _And yet again, He was cut-off. She twisted back to her Science project, whereas the worms were struggling to wriggle out of the pincher.

Slowly she cut it in half, resisting the urge to puke, she was done with the WORM part. Wellthat wasn't the end of the world. THIS was, she now was going to dissect Frogs.

She took her scalpel and slowly dug it into the slimy skin of the struggling frog then…_CRACK.. _a soft snapping noise was heard. It was now paralyzed. Taking a much bigger and sharper scalpel, she cut the chest and stomach,carefully, so not to blurt out any of it's organs.

10 blissful minutes has passed and the frog dissecting was a complete SUCCESS!

But having a soft-spot for animals,( even if they're slimy, grimy, and warty) she left it at the table to let it die slowly….

As disturbing as this looked like, it was NOTHING compared to Neil's, the boy who interrupted they're THING earlier, the one with the freckly and round face was having a hard time with his solution. Adding a wrong combination of Powdered Alums, Iron Fillings, Chlorine, Acid, and Blue food coloring, well it turned out to be a BLAST!

~(yay for Sarcasm)~

His formal pale ivory skin went fully BLUE! And his natural Red hair, well, now it looks like as if he gotREALLY bad highlights. Everyone first gaped at him, then for a second later they all burst out into laughing hysterics. And as time progressed, he himself joined in the audible laughter.

Marissa shook her head disapprovingly, but she hesitated the urge to silence them

_Just let it slide, they deserve a good laugh_ She sighed and double checked her projects. Adding some finishing touches to her Portfolio of The American History and her Technology Through The Ages by Matilda Evans.

A satisfied smile was placed upon her face as she admired her products made from pure imagination-sweat-and-blood (well glue and paper etc. ofcourse)

The lock-down starts at 5:00 P.M. and well to the next day of school. Students were not allowed to leave the school, with the exceptions of emergencies of course, That's why they were required to bring clothes and, if they please, home-cooked meals. Marissa was obliged to make sure that nothing and i mean NOTHING will get out of control.

Finally relieved that she was no longer worried about everything she took out her IPod and started listening to Chasing Pavements by Adele.

Humming to the tunes she slowly pressed her back against the cold marble walls.

Little did she know, she was drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Cameron was finally finished with his solution. Yawning and stretching, he noticed a sleeping girl on his side.

Admiring her long curly goldish-brown locks that ended on her upper arm. He brushed some of it out of her delicate porcelain face. Her rosy cheeks seem to stand out from her slightly prominent cheekbones.

Her lips that were in the deep shade of light pink were desirable. She had long eyelashes and a cute button nose.

A slender figure she had to go with everything else.

She was, in any other words, _PERFECT_

He carelessly brushed his thumbs against her cheeks.

He slowly realized that everyone was starting to get up and stretch, he waited until everyone was deposited out of the hallways and picked her up bridal style.

As her best friend, he knew she was a VERY heavy sleeper and could even sleep through a war.

He walked through the empty corridors while carrying a girl that is formally known as Marissa Von Bleicken, Student Body President. Opened the doors of the Astronomy Room. A shadowy dim-lit room appeared. He knew she hated the dark so he left the door ajar. Scurried through the shelves and kicked open a Yellowish-Gold mattress, he laid her there and took out a brown blanket, and softly covered her shivering body with it.

He took a set of his own and placed it next to her mattress. He laid his head on the pillow.

He smiled in his sleep, currently thinking about a familiar doll faced girl.

Satisfied with what happened today his lips suddenly caressed a sentence thaat was classical indeed.

He let it slip out of his mouth carelessly

_My Fair Lady~~~_


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shone down brightly on the Astronomy Room, at the quietness of the room you can even hear the deep breaths of the other students. Marissa stirred and fluttered her eyes open, realizing she left the frog overnight, it might have flies surrounding it she sprang up from the mattress. Careful not to wake anyone up (especially Cameron) she dashed towards the door. As she entered the wide Science laboratory room, walked up to the same table she was in approximately 7 hours ago. Surprise filled her eyes when she saw that her Portfolios, Illustration Boards, and even her eerie Science project was stacked and covered with plastic. Neat and clean, The Frogs and Worms were even organized on a thick 4x8 board.

To her excitement, she found a little note by the beechwood table. Picked it up and read:

_Roses Are Red,_

_Violets Are Blue._

_You Are Truly An Angel,_

_Ever Since The Sun Shone On You._

_-Just a little help you deserve after pulling an all-nighter._

She didn't know if she should be flattered…or be creep-ed out. Who be the random person who finished the chiz she spent half of her day with. And who would be nice enough to finish her projects when she barely had the energy to speak or walk. But then the curiosity flooded her mind…

How did she get on a mattress in the Astronomy Room, when the last the she remembered was her listening to music?

Where _was_ her IPod?

How did she end up covered with a blanket?

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

A few minutes later Cameron was awaken by the blinding yellow light glistening pass through the drapes.

He stirred to face the mattress that he put Marissa on but…NO!

He shot up and looked around, but no sign of the Brown Eyed Girl.

He put on a jacket and swept out of the room, looking around the wide laboratory he saw Sam and Marissa together.

_"Hey..Uh—did you..er- happen to leave this note and welldo all of my projects?" _He heard a familiar voice

He was eavesdropping…but who cares?

He leaned forward to listen more clearly.

At first Sam was standing dumb-founded, but then a surprising and utterly disgusting reply came by

_"err-yeah!" _he jumped

_"oh, really? well, thanks! i guess…" _she said uncertainly

THAT LYING BASH-TURD!

Cameron dashed to the room and interrupted before more lies un-fold.

_"Hey! so what are you guys talking about?" _He asked irritated

_"Nothing, nothing at all" _Marissa said dully

_"So uh- what are you guys up to today" _He asked, still irritated.

_"Well we were actually planning to go to the local plaza-"_

_"GREAT! So can i come with?" _He cut her off

_"Well, sure" _she shrugged

Cameron's mood was enlightened when he saw Samuel's face redden in angst.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

They went to go to the restrooms where, luckily, has a Shower in it.

After putting on their clothes, they took they're projects to different classrooms

The two boys argued who should take Marissa's project to every classroom. In the end, they decided to split it.

Leaving a dumbfounded Marissa stranded on the hallways— well not long after Cameron took her hand gently and dragged her with him, well she obediently went with him.

After 15 minutes of running and pacing they were finally finished. They set out to go outside and two guys were heating up the competition to win over….

~_My Fair Lady_


End file.
